


The Truth

by TamaraAdama14



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraAdama14/pseuds/TamaraAdama14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if one thing that everyone believes to be true is wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth

“Kya, can you keep a secret?” Lin asked, pulling her coat farther around the small bundle in her arms.  
“Yes, but he will find out eventually. She’ll be a powerful bender, but that could mean that she can create tornadoes when angered or break Republic City off into the bay with an earthquake.” Kya told her pulling her hood over her head.  
“What are the chances that she won’t be a bender?”  
“Between you and Tenzin, I wouldn’t be surprised if she turns out to be the Avatar. The little girl that Pema gave birth to last week is very sick, they wanted me to get water from the Spirit Oasis, but she won’t make it-even if Yue herself came down and blessed the child, but if I switch them no one will be the wiser.” she told her friend.  
“I want her to be safe and with people who love her. I don’t want to ruin a marriage.”  
“You don’t want to ruin the marriage of the man that you are in love with and the woman who wants to give him dozens of children.”  
“Kya, when you say it like that it sounds worse.” Lin told her.  
The little girl in Lin’s arms began to fuss.  
“I’ll take her with me and I will never tell him what we’ve done. I'll say that her green eyes were caused by the spirit water.”

 

“Jinora, can you keep a secret?” Lin asked the young airbender.  
“Of course, Chief Beifong.” she replied moving towards Lin.  
“I want to tell you about your real mother.”


End file.
